Les hommes sont bêtes TORCHWOOD
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un homme révèle ses sentiments ? slash
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est du slash.

L'histoire se passe après TW S2E13 et avant DW S4E11.

Je ne connais aucun spoiler de la prochaine saison et ceci est venu de mon imagination.

C'est ma 1ere fic donc soyez indulgent.

Disclaimers : la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien.

TITRE : Les hommes sont bêtes – TORCHWOOD – Jack/Ianto

1- Ianto au paradis

Ianto s'étira comme un chat. Il était bien, là dans ce lit, « mon lit » pensa-t-il avec délectation. Tout était chaud.

Et puis à côté de lui dormait Jack, son capitaine.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'emmenait chez lui.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours Jack qui prenait l'initiative. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Ianto avait voulu quelque chose de différent alors il avait invité Jack au cinéma, puis l'avait ramené chez lui pour boire un dernier verre…

Evidemment Ianto s'avait parfaitement que son amant n'attendait que cette occasion pour lui sauter dessus. Ce que Ianto avait accueilli avec délice.

Après leur ébats, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre repus, fatigués et heureux.

Maintenant Jack était dans son appartement. Ianto avait beaucoup hésité avant de le faire entrer dans son environnement.

En lui-même, il avait encore un peu peur de la place que prenait Jack dans sa vie, mais il s'était enfin décidé.

Il s'approcha doucement du bel endormi. Il plaça sa bouche proche de l'oreille du capitaine, presque à l'embrasser. Ce dont il se retenait pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Jack, tu dors ? » souffla-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

Ianto recommença : « Jack tu m'entends ? » murmura-t-il.

Son amant paraissait dormir profondément. Sa respiration était lente et régulière.

« Jack, je t'aime » souffla Ianto dans son oreille.

Il attendit un instant, mais la respiration de Jack était toujours lente et régulière.

« Voilà, pensa-t-il, c'est dit, même s'il ne l'a pas entendu, je lui ai dit. »

Et il se cala contre son amour pour se rendormir dans ses bras.

2- Jack en enfer

Sentant qu'Ianto s'était rendormi, Jack ouvra les yeux : « Il m'aime » pensa-t-il.

Il dégagea lentement les jambes de son amant imbriquées dans les siennes et se leva du lit.

Il s'habilla et parti très vite de l'appartement de ce dernier.

Errant dans les rues, il laissa ses réflexions vagabondées :

« Je ne peux pas le laisser m'aimer. Je ne peux pas lui rendre tout cet amour. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Jamais plus je n'aimerai comme ça. Ca fait trop mal quand ils meurent. Bien sûr je tiens à lui, mais comme je tiens à Gwen et à Owen et Tosh avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il fait parti de mon équipe. Non je dois arrêter tout ça. Bon Dieu Jack, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Laisser croire à ce garçon que tu tenais à lui plus que tu ne crois que parce qu'il t'attirait et que tu le voulais. Eh bien c'est réussi ! Tu l'as maintenant et même son amour. Imbécile ! »

Continuant à se récriminer, Jack se dirigea vers le Hub marchant à travers la ville pour évacuer la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même.

3- Retour sur terre

Ianto se réveilla au petit matin et constata que Jack était parti.

La preuve : ses vêtements n'étaient plus éparpillés dans la chambre.

Il colla son visage contre l'oreiller de son amour et respira une dernière fois son odeur. Puis il sortit du lit et se prépara gaiement pour une nouvelle journée de travail et de jeux de cache-cache avec Jack.

Arrivé au Hub, Ianto prépara son fameux café magique pour Jack et Gwen qui étaient déjà arrivés et au travail.

« Je sors, lança Jack, on a signalé un Weevil dans les égouts »

« Je t'accompagne » lança à son tour Ianto tout sourire, ravi d'avoir une occasion de « chasser » avec son capitaine.

« Non » répondit sèchement Harkness en fronçant les sourcils et il sortit précipitamment, sans même se retourner vers son équipe.

Ianto resta interdit un moment face à cet excès de mauvaise humeur. Puis il s'avança vers Gwen pour lui donner sa tasse de café et repartit pour nettoyer et ranger celle du capitaine, perplexe.

Jack reparut d'humeur toujours aussi sombre, alors que Gwen et Ianto étaient en train de manger des pizzas sur le sofa.

« Jack, ça a été ? Je t'ai commandé une pizza » dit gaiement Ianto.

« J'ai pas faim » grogna Jack et il s'enferma dans son bureau.

« Q'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jack ?, demanda Gwen, il a un souci ? »

« Non, répondit Ianto, perplexe et un peu triste, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe »

Jack s'assit sur sa chaise, mis ses coudes sur la tables et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il souffla bruyamment espérant ainsi évacuer la culpabilité, et peut-être un peu la tristesse, qui commençaient à l'envahir.

« Je dois tout faire pour que Ianto se détache de moi, mais Dieu que c'est dur, pensa Jack, Ianto est gentil. Ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne. Ahhh ! Et dire que je ne dois plus l'embrasser ou même le toucher, ce mec est une tentation ambulante. Allez, tu dois tenir Jack, pour Ianto. Tu lui dois bien ça. »

Et l'après-midi se passa dans un relatif calme : Jack enfermé dans son bureau, Gwen mettant à jour les données informatiques et Ianto s'occupant de l'intendance du Hub.

Ianto osa enfin aller frapper à la porte du capitaine

« Ah, Ianto ! Tout est OK dans le Hub ? » demanda Jack assis à son bureau, tout en essayant de lire un rapport.

« Heu ! Oui, tout va bien. Et Janet a mangé » répondit Ianto.

« Bon très bien. Bonne nuit Ianto »

« Jack … »

« Rentre chez toi, le coupa sèchement jack en le regardant enfin, et ferme la porte » et il replongea la tête dans son dossier pour ne pas croiser le regard tristement surpris que Ianto lui lançait.

« Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Ianto un peu énervé, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu sois en colère ? »

« Non. Et si tu poses ta question par rapport à notre relation, il ne se passe rien. Je me suis bien amusé mais pour l'instant j'arrête. On s'amusera peut-être ensemble de nouveau. Mais maintenant va-t-en » répondit froidement Jack la tête toujours dans son dossier.

« Tu t'es amusé ? » murmura surpris Ianto.

« Tu t'es amusé ! »répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Bon OK, il se doutait bien que Jack n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais il pensait quant même qu'il était plus qu'un simple divertissement pour le capitaine.

« J'ai compris, je ne t'ennuierais plus dorénavant » dit Ianto le plus calmement possible.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur » finit Ianto en refermant la porte du bureau de Jack derrière lui. Et il sortit du HUB.

Jack releva la tête pour regarder, sur l'écran de contrôle, Ianto dans la rue rejoindre, tête basse, sa voiture.

« Excuse-moi Ianto, murmura-t-il, mais c'est la seule solution. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut aimer. »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour chasser sa tristesse et sa culpabilité et repris la lecture de son rapport.

TBC

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ; même si vous n'avais rien à dire.

Ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir.

La suite dimanche prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite avec un jour d'avance.

Merci à **Mordax6 – mOoOnshine – Kifglasgow **pour leur reviews.

Merci aussi aux « autres » qui ont lu sans laisser leur avis.

4- L'indifférence de Ianto

Une semaine passa et les relations entre les deux hommes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de professionnel.

Jack donnait ses ordres et Ianto y répondait de façon neutre avec des « monsieur » à chaque phrase.

L'ambiance chaude et chaleureuse d'une équipe soudée était devenue glacialement professionnel.

Gwen supportait de moins en moins cette ambiance et avait essayé d'en discuter avec Ianto et Jack.

Si le premier lui répondait poliment que tout aller bien, le second lui disait plus sèchement de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Ce qui était sûr pour elle c'est qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, que ce soit sur le plan personnel que professionnel : le capitaine allait dorénavant chasser le weevil seul.

Le temps aidant l'ambiance froide se calma un peu, bien que restant tendu entre les deux anciens amants.

Jack, ne supportant pas de rester seul, se rapprocha peu à peu de Gwen.

A chaque occasion, il lui demandait de l'accompagner.

Ils étaient très proches maintenant, mais Jack faisait attention que leur relation ne dépasse pas le stade de l'amitié.

Il s'en voulait toujours pour ce qui s'était passé avec Ianto et, de toute façon, Gwen était marié avec Rhis, un gars bien quand on le connaissait un peu.

Il ne voulait plus penser à Ianto autrement que comme à un employé. Il ne le regardait même plus.

Ianto, dans son coin, se sentait de plus en plus seul.

Jack ne lui parlait plus que de travail, et Gwen était très souvent avec ce dernier, à lui sourire et à rire avec lui. Elle délaissait de plus en plus le pauvre Ianto, sans même le faire exprès ou s'en apercevoir.

Ianto était seul.

Prenant son parti, il décida que plus jamais il n'aurait de relation intime, ou même amical, avec ses collègues de travail. Il les perdait tous, à un moment ou à un autre.

Il donna du « monsieur » et du « madame » à ses deux collègues, ne leur permettant plus de l'approcher.

Si Gwen en fut triste au début, elle finit par en vouloir à son ami pour son attitude rigide.

Quand à Jack, il se persuada en lui-même que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, même s'il déplorait lui-aussi l'amitié gâché entre ses deux subordonnés.

5- Bonjour Martha

Quelques mois passèrent, quand arriva à l'improviste Martha Jones.

« Bonjour tout le monde » lanca-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Martha, s'exclama Jack, je te manquais tellement que tu as décidé de venir me voir »

« Evidemment, Jack, tu sais que je ne résiste pas à ton charme » répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Gwen »

« Bonjour Martha » et elles s'embrassèrent toutes les deux.

« Ianto ! Contente de te revoir ! » dit Martha en se retournant vers celui-ci qui approchait d'elle.

« Madame » dit-il poliment, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

« Puis-je prendre vos affaires pour vous débarrasser ? » poursuivit-il tendant les mains vers le blouson et la petite valise qu'elle portait.

« Oui, merci » répondit-elle quelque peu surprise par le ton formel d'Ianto.

Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours était très professionnel avec elle, mais elle avait espéré qu'il la considérait un peu plus que comme une simple collègue.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis se retourna vers Jack et Gwen. Tous deux regardaient aussi Ianto rangeait les affaire de Martha.

Cette dernière comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant l'expression de leurs visages respectifs, puis en surprenant le rapide coup d'œil qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ils étaient tous les deux en colère.

Jack se retourna vers Matha : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Martha ? »

« L'Unit a besoin de toi, répondit-elle, allons dans ton bureau ».

« De moi ? Pourquoi ? » dit-il en refermant la porte du bureau.

« Ils ont quelques tests à effectuer pour une nouvelle arme et tu es le cobaye idéal » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ? Hors de question. Et puis d'abord, comment l'Unit est-elle au courant ? Tu leur as dit ? » questionna Jack quelque peu déçu.

« Non Jack, je n'ai rien dit. Mais à ton avis ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour Torchwood. » rétorqua son amie.

« J'ai détruit tous les dossiers me concernant quand j'ai récupéré Torchwood Cardiff. » dit le capitaine, sûr de lui.

« Tous sauf ceux qui avaient été envoyés au gouvernement britannique. » répondit Martha, malicieusement.

« Merde » grommela Jack.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je connais bien les chercheurs de ce projet, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. » dit-elle.

« Sauf qu'il me tue » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ressusciteras… Bon d'accord, laisse tomber, on va trouver un autre cobaye » rétorqua Martha déçue.

« Parce que tu connais d'autre personne qui ne peuvent pas mourir ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Non. Tiens j'ai ramené ça pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une casquette rouge de l'UNIT, je tiens absolument à voir Ianto la porter avant de repartir »

Jack prit doucement la casquette et la regarda tristement. « Je crois que tu devrais là lui donner toi-même » et il lui rendit la casquette.

Martha voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack n'était pas enthousiaste, il se tenait avachi sur son bureau et surtout il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux avec son sourire charmeur.

Ce n'était pas l'attitude de Jack. Où était son humour et son insouciance ?

« Jack qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Martha intriguée.

« Rien. Il ne se passe rien. D'ailleurs tout est calme ici. Tu as raison, je vais t'accompagner à l'Unit. » répondit-il retrouvant son entrain.

« Oh ! Merci Jack » s'exclama son amie, oubliant ses inquiétudes précédentes.

« Mais je te préviens : hors de question de me tuer. Je vais juste venir voir ta machine infernale » expliqua le capitaine.

« OK, pas de soucis » lança Martha heureuse.

Elle s'avait que Jack ne résisterait pas à la nouvelle arme de l'Unit.

« On part demain matin à l'aube, et on passe la soirée ensemble, je ne veux pas que Ianto te fasse changer d'avis » reprit-elle avec un clin d'œil grivois et un sourire éclatant.

« Aucune chance » murmura doucement Jack pour lui-même. Puis plus fort « ne t'inquiète pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Viens je t'invite à dîner »

Et ils sortirent du bureau tout sourire.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Martha et moi sortons dîner » lança Jack à son équipe depuis le balcon.

« Super je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquille avec Rhis ce soir » dit Gwen visiblement ravie.

Ianto ne répondit pas, s'affairant dans le HUB pour le ranger.

« Ianto rentre chez toi, tu rangeras demain » l'interrompit Jack.

« Bien, monsieur » et il laissa tomber par terre le sac poubelle qu'il tenait à la main.

Gwen et Ianto se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand Martha donna un coup de coude à Jack « Tu oublies quelque chose »

« Oh c'est vrai. Gwen ! Ianto ! les rappela-t-il, demain je pars avec Martha. Ils veulent mon avis sur un truc qu'ils conçoivent, donc je serais absent pendant…. » Jack regarda Martha.

« Une semaine ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Une semaine, confirma Jack, donc vous gérez tranquillement les affaires courantes et s'il y a un problème, vous m'appelez »

« OK Jack » fit Gwen.

« Bien Monsieur » dit Ianto.

« Et pas d'imprudence, leur dit-il, regardant Gwen dans les yeux, je suis sérieux »

Ianto sentit son cœur se contracter : maintenant c'est Gwen qu'il regardait, lui-même avait disparu à ces yeux, mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait cherché à faire.

Ianto fit demi-tour et sortit précipitamment.

Gwen le regarda sortir, se retourna vers Jack avec un soupir et lui dit « Bon voyage Jack. Et soit prudent toi-aussi » sur ces mots, elle sortit à son tour.

Martha, qui ne souriait plus du tout, demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jack ? Et ne répond pas rien. Je vois bien que Ianto n'est pas comme je l'ai vu la dernière fois »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Martha, ça va aller pour Ianto. Il faut juste qu'il fasse son deuil. » répondit Jack.

« Et qui est mort ? » gronda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Moi…Ou plutôt notre relation. J'y ai mis un terme » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais si heureux la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, et Ianto aussi » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais maintenant, c'est fini, rétorqua-t-il, bon arrêtons d'en parler, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Chinois ça te dit ? »

Martha comprit que Jack ne voulait pas en dire plus, mais elle se promit de le cuisiner sur ce sujet.

« OK, allons-y » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

TBC

A vos claviers pleeeeeeasssssssssse


	3. Chapter 3

**Major Evan Lorne** : merci à toi d'avoir envoyer une review

6- Soirée d'une équipe

Jack et Martha passèrent une agréable soirée ponctuée de nombreux rires à se remémorer des anecdotes sur leur cher docteur.

Gwen et Rhis s'amusèrent comme des fous à essayer de concevoir un bébé.

Quand à Ianto, il passa le restant de la soirée à écrire comme un fou dans son journal, déversant toute sa colère et toute sa tristesse.

Une fois fini, il prit sa douche et s'allongea dans son lit sans même dîner.

Il resta ainsi dans le noir, refusant à son cerveau de réfléchir, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin. Il s'endormit enfin avant d'être réveillé par la sonnerie du réveille-matin.

Il avait dormi à peine 2 heures, comme toutes les nuits depuis que Jack l'avait éjecté de sa vie.

7- Extrait du journal de Ianto Jones

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Il me nargue.

Il sourit à Gwen et il me regarde en se moquant de moi. Il sort avec elle… avec elle.

Et maintenant c'est au tour de Martha.

Il m'ignore…

Oh Dieu ! Que je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

Non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'arrive pas à le détester. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime trop.

Ca fait trop mal, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, semblant que cela ne me touche pas.

Je pleure sans arrêt, et même quand mes larmes sont taries, je pleure encore à l'intérieur de moi.

Je refuse de continuer à vivre comme ça, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je mourrai si je ne voyais plus Jack.

D'un autre côté, je meure déjà : Jack ne me regarde plus.

Enfin si, il me regarde avec tellement de colère, de dégout.

Et aujourd'hui avec Martha, la seule fois ou il a posé ses yeux sur moi, c'était avec une telle indifférence…

Il ne me voit plus, je suis transparent maintenant pour lui.

Il a tourné la page.

Je ne suis que son secrétaire, son nettoyeur.

Même pas son collègue et encore moins son égal.

Ianto reprend toi, reprend toi.

T'es un homme, tu ne doit pas t'écrouler.

Tu vas survivre.

Tu as survécu à Canary Wharf, tu as survécu à Lisa, tu survivras à Jack.

Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, survivre à Jack. Il est immortel. Il a déjà vécu tant de vie.

Qu'est-ce que je suis dans sa vie ?

Il me l'a déjà dit, je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui, une petite distraction, un amusement comme il l'a dit.

Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Je ne suis rien.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Major Evan Lorne et mOoOnshine d'avoi reviewer si rapidement

Je vous met la suite de suite car je me suis apperçu que le chapitre précédent était vraimeny court.

Bonne lecture

8- Jack & Martha – Ianto & Gwen

Jack et Martha étaient maintenant partis depuis 2 jours.

Aucun évènement exceptionnel n'arriva à Cardiff, permettant ainsi à l'équipe de Torchwood de remettre enfin de l'ordre dans le Hub.

Gwen s'attaqua à la complétude et au rangement des différents rapports des mois précédents et Ianto s'occupa de la maintenance et du ménage du Hub.

Tous les deux s'adressèrent très peu la parole durant ces deux jours.

Ianto faisait attention de ne pas déranger sa collègue durant la journée, sauf pour lui apporter de temps à autre son café. Il voulait devenir invisible. Peut-être ainsi ne verrait-il plus le regard de Gwen lourd de reproche, de colère envers lui, mais aussi de pitié.

Il ne voulait pas de cette pitié.

« Je devrais partir d'ici, se répéta-t-il une énienne fois, je ne supporte plus de voir Jack si heureux quand il est avec Gwen et si froid quand il est avec moi. Mais si je pars que vais-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire après un boulot pareil. Et puis je ne verrai plus Jack… Non je ne dois pas penser à lui comme ça. N'oublie pas Ianto, tu déteste Jack. »

Voilà où en était le pauvre jeune homme : nulle part.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider quelle voie sa vie devait prendre maintenant. Et cela le détruisait peu à peu.

Gwen regarda enfin Ianto durant ces deux jours, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois, comme une amie qui se rappelait soudain de l'existence d'un proche qui avait besoin d'aide, et non pas comme un collègue regarde un autre collègue enquiquineur.

Et elle s'aperçut alors, enfin, qu'Ianto n'allait pas bien du tout.

Elle s'était tellement centrée sur Jack et ses attentions qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans quel état était son ami.

Le désespoir transpirait pourtant par tous les pores de sa peau, par ses gestes, son attitude, sa tête baissée et ses épaules affaissées. Et depuis quand Ianto portait ses costumes aussi amples ? Il avait maigri.

« Ianto, il est midi, si on allait manger ? demanda Gwen, tous les deux… comme au bon vieux temps, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter voyant qu'il allait refuser. Ianto hésita, puis finit par accepter.

« D'accord » dit-il simplement.

Ils sortirent ensemble du Hub.

Pendant ce temps, Jack s'amusait comme un gamin.

Comme prévu par Martha, il était très intéressé par la nouvelle arme et réfléchissait à la possibilité d'accepter l'offre de Martha : servir de cobaye.

Martha profita de ces deux jours avec Jack pour bien observer celui-ci.

Sa première impression à Torchwood lui revint en mémoire : où était son humour et son insouciance ?

Son ami forçait son humour, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Son sourire atteignait rarement ses yeux, et dès qu'il croyait que personne ne le regarder, ce sourire disparaissait.

Même s'il était vraiment enthousiaste et intéressé par le projet de l'Unit, il n'était pas à 100 % concentré sur son travail.

Quand à son insouciance… Depuis quand ne draguait-il plus toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient ?

Martha avait même surprise un clin d'œil coquin à destination de Jack de la part d'une très belle jeune femme et il s'était retourné sans y répondre, semblant ne pas l'avoir remarquée, mais elle était persuadée que le capitaine l'avait vu.

« Jack, l'appela-t-elle, il est midi. Allons manger. J'ai faim. »

« D'accord » répondit Jack.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous, vers le réfectoire.

Gwen et Ianto arrivèrent devant le restaurant.

« Je t'invite » lança Gwen.

Ianto répondit d'un petit sourire, penchant légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et invita sa compagne à entrer.

Après que le serveur leur eut montré leur table, Ianto prévenant avança la chaise à Gwen et s'assit en face d'elle.

Ils commandèrent de suite.

« J'aime bien ce restaurant » dit Gwen, tentant de lancer la conversation.

« Oui, moi-aussi. L'ambiance est sympa » répondit indulgemment Ianto essayant à son tour de maintenir cette timide conversation.

Après quelque instant de gêne, Gwen décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Ianto, je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas bien terminer avec Jack »

Ianto releva la tête et la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle aborde ce sujet.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es devenu si distant. Quand Owen et Tosh étaient encore là, on était si uni. »

Ianto, ne répondant toujours pas, se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Tout était si simple pour lui avant la mort de ses amis, café, rangement, Jack.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, il refusait de penser à Jack.

« Oui, c'était le bon vieux temps, répondit Ianto, Mais ce temps est révolu et Jack… »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des plats.

« Mangeons » conclut Ianto.

Et ils dégustèrent leur déjeuner en silence.

Jack ravissait une nouvelle fois Martha grâce à une de ses innombrables histoires.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, dit Martha, tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Et si » répondit Jack, fier de lui.

« Je ne sais jamais quand tu dis la vérité ou quant tu affabules, mais là c'est un peu gros. » continua Martha.

« Pense ce que tu veux, moi, je connais la vérité » rétorqua Jack riant encore.

Leur fou rire s'étant calmé, Martha décida d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Jack, pourquoi es-tu quitté Ianto ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

La question tomba entre eux, lourde, tuant d'un coup la joie de Jack.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? » contre-attaqua-t-il.

« Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre » rétorqua son amie.

Jack regarda attentivement Martha. Il lu beaucoup de détermination sur son visage, elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Je ne savais pas que les amours de Ianto te tenait autant à cœur. » dit-il essayant l'humour.

« Ne joue pas à ça. Tu ne détourneras pas la conversation sur Ianto. C'est de toi dont il est question. Tu es éteint, tu ne dragues plus. Tu te forces à être le bon vieux Jack Harckness pour donner le change. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. On a traversé tous les deux des épreuves terribles et je t'ai enfin vu heureux. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu as mis un terme à votre relation. Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour que tu le rejettes de ta vie ? »

« Il m'aime » répondit Jack du tac au tac au long discours de Martha.

Martha resta bouche bée, surprise, essayant de comprendre la situation.

« Là tu vois, reprit Jack, même toi tu trouves ça choquant, tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Ianto n'aurait jamais du dire, ni même penser à ça. C'est inconcevable, c'est… »

« Attend, attend Jack, le coupa Martha, tu es en train de me dire que tu as rompu avec Ianto parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il te l'a dit ? »

« Oui, répondit Jack sûr de lui, enfin il ne pensait pas que je l'avais entendu. Je faisais semblant de dormir. »

Les yeux de Jack se perdirent dans le souvenir, alors que sa main s'approchait doucement de son oreille, là où Ianto lui avait murmuré son amour.

Martha le regardait amusée, puis le coupa dans sa rêverie.

« Jack, tu es amoureux de Ianto »

TBC

A vos clavier, prêt ? Partez.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci merci merci de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser des messages. Pour écrire c'est super motivant

9- Prise de conscience…

_Martha le regardait amusée, puis le coupa dans sa rêverie._

_« Jack, tu es amoureux de Ianto »_

« Non, se défendit Jack, je ne suis pas amoureux de Ianto. Je tiens à lui comme je tiens à Gwen ou à toi. »

« Menteur » dit simplement Martha, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

« Martha, s'exclama fermement le capitaine, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un qui traversera ma vie pour très peu de temps. La vie de Ianto est une simple étincelle comparée à la mienne. »

« Tu l'aimes » enchaîna doucement Martha.

« J'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un dont la vie était aussi courte que celle de Ianto. Et elle est morte. Trop rapidement pour moi. Je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai souffert. » répondit tout aussi doucement Jack.

« Trop tard Jack, tu souffres déjà et tu es en train de gâcher l'étincelle de vie de Ianto. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas qu'il arrive à surmonter son… deuil émotionnel, dit Martha, avoue-le au moins à toi-même que tu l'aimes et après décide : une étincelle de vie de bonheur ponctuée d'engueulade de couple ou une vie éternelle sans personne à aimer, ni souvenir à chérir. »

Sur ces dires, elle se leva, prit son plateau et laissa Jack à ses réflexions et aux nombreuses interrogations qu'elle venait de soulever.

Au cours du déjeuner, Ianto et Gwen s'étaient un peu détendus.

Ianto avait pris l'initiative de relancer la conversation sur des sujets plus gais et surtout moins sensibles.

D'un commun accord tacite, ils ne parlèrent pas boulot.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le dessert, ils s'étaient retrouvés, Ianto riait et Gwen se sentait enfin apaisée et heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

Jack était toujours assis à sa table.

Il avait repoussé son plateau et planté sa tête dans ses mains.

Il regardait autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien.

Il se concentrait sur les dernières paroles de Martha.

Elle n'avait pas encore vécu une trentaine d'année et elle parlait bien plus sagement que lui, qui avait vécu de nombreuses vies humaines.

Comment avait-elle vu si clair en lui alors que lui venait juste de comprendre ?

Il sourit et murmura « Sacré Martha, elle a raison : j'aime Ianto »

Il se leva brusquement, stupéfait : « Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il répéta à voix haute « J'aime Ianto Jones » et il éclata de rire.

Il venait enfin de s'avouer son amour pour Ianto, amour que son esprit avait si longtemps repoussé et caché.

Mais son cœur, lui, ne voulait pas y renoncer.

Est-ce pour ça qu'il avait gardé Ianto près de lui, alors qu'une pilule de Retcon aurait depuis longtemps résolu le problème ?

Il se précipita hors de la cantine, laissant son plateau sur la table.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Martha, il devait partir sans délai et rejoindre Ianto, son Ianto, son amour.

Il ferait tout pour que ce dernier lui pardonne et reste auprès de lui, toute sa vie.

Et Jack ferait tout pour que Ianto ait une vie très longue et très heureuse.

En courant dans les couloirs, il bouscula plus d'une fois le personnel de l'Unit, mais il s'en fichait.

Il fallait qu'il parte, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, à Torchwood.

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra son amie.

« Martha, je m'en vais. Maintenant. Tout de suite, dit-il précipitamment, dis à tes collègues que j'ai été ravi de les rencontrer et qu'ils me tueront plus tard. »

« Mais pourquoi pars-tu si vite ? demanda Martha, tu m'as donné une semaine. »

« Oui, je t'ai donné une semaine de ma vie, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

« Ianto » conclu-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Jack l'embrassa sur la bouche, et en lançant un dernier ciao, disparu dans les couloirs.

« Super ! Je suis contente, j'ai retrouvé Jack Harckness, dit-elle, puis son sourire disparu, mais je suis pas sûre que mes boss vont apprécier d'être laissés en plan… Tant pis » et elle haussa les épaules, un léger sourire trainant sur les lèvres.

Gwen et Ianto avait fini de déjeuner et quittaient le restaurant, bras dessus, bras dessous, en souriant.

« Ianto, ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre un peu, je dois aller à la banque pour déposer un dossier pour Rhis » demanda Gwen.

« Non, bien sûr, répondit son ami en l'entrainant dans la banque, je t'accompagne et j'attend. »

« Merci, tu es un ami » répondit-elle en le regardant intensément et elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait, et de ne pas avoir vu que tu souffrais »

« Ce n'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus. Va vite c'est ton tour » lui dit Ianto en la serrant une dernière fois, puis en la poussant légèrement en avant.

« Je viens déposer ce dossier pour… » commença Gwen.

« Tout le monde à terre ou je tire dans le tas » cria une voix derrière elle.

Tous les clients de la banque se retournèrent surpris, puis très effrayés par deux hommes cagoulés et lourdement armés.

Des cris fusèrent et quelques clients essayèrent de sortir, mais ils furent accueillis par les armes des braqueurs.

« Un pas de plus et vous allez rejoindre vos ancêtres » cria un des malfaiteurs.

Gwen et Ianto s'accroupirent puis s'allongèrent au sol.

Gwen regardait intensément Ianto, lui faisant comprendre sans parole, qu'elle allait se servir de son arme. Ianto lui fit non de la tête.

Un des hommes cagoulés s'approcha de l'employée qui s'occupait de Gwen : « Tiens ! Remplis les sacs. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta tremblante de peur.

Le braqueur baissa ses yeux sur Gwen qui s'agitait légèrement.

« Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Lâche ton arme et mets les mains en l'air » hurla Gwen en se relevant et braquant son arme sur le bandit surpris.

Ianto se releva peu après Gwen.

L'autre braqueur visa alors Gwen et tira.

En entendant la détonation, Gwen fit feu sur le premier braqueur et visa le deuxième qui allait tirer de nouveau.

Elle se baissa rapidement et blessa le dernier malfaiteur.

Elle s'approcha alors rapidement du premier homme blessé et éloigna ses armes.

Elle fit de même avec le second.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, tout le monde va bien ? »

Seul des murmures lui répondirent, les clients de la banque étaient encore tous très choqués.

Avisant le gardien de la banque, Gwen lui dit de s'occuper de ses deux « ordures ».

Elle se tourna vers Ianto.

« Eh ! Ianto, c'est fini. Tu peux te lever. » lui dit-elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant Ianto et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ianto ? Ianto ? Ca va ? Ianto réponds-moi. » demanda-t-elle effrayée.

Elle aperçut alors le sang qui s'étendait et tachait la chemise immaculée de son ami.

« Ianto » hurla-t-elle.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir d'avoir des reviews.

Merci à **mOoOnshine** et à **Docteur Evan **et à **Eronoel** et à **Kifglasgow** de me suivre et de m'écrire.

Merci à toi humble inconnu de me lire.

9- …trop tard ?

Jack arriva au Hub dans la nuit.

Il était content de lui, il allait faire la surprise à Gwen et Ianto.

« Ianto » répéta-t-il à haute voix, les yeux dans le vague et un large sourire sur le visage.

Sur ce nom, qu'il ne se lassait pas de répéter, il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure afin d'être prêt avant que ses deux amis n'arrivent.

Il attendit plus d'une heure, lisant les rapports que Ianto avait laissé à son intention.

Puis il regarda sa montre : ses collègues étaient en retard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'inquiéta vraiment. Mais où étaient-ils ?

Il décida d'appeler Gwen sur son portable.

« Allô ? » répondit une voix d'homme.

« Je voudrais parler à Gwen. Passez-là moi. » intima-t-il à son interlocuteur.

« Non, elle dort » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Rhis, réveillez-la. Elle devrait déjà être à son travail. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle ait pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui. » répondit Jack légèrement énervé.

« Non, je la laisse dormir. Elle… » commença Rhis.

« Réveillez-la. Il faut que je lui parle. » explosa le capitaine.

« Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez Jack Harckness ? Elle a passé toute la nuit à l'hôpital, pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez ailleurs. Alors maintenant, elle a le droit à un peu de repos. » répliqua Rhis sur un ton moins qu'amical.

Surpris, Jack répondit « A l'hôpital. Gwen est blessée. Ianto ne m'a pas appelé. »

« Gwen va bien. C'est Ianto qui… » Rhis ne termina pas sa phrase.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement, puis s'accéléra d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Ianto ? » Jack était maintenant paniqué.

« Calmez-vous. Venez-nous rejoindre à l'appartement. Je vous raconterai tout, du moins ce que j'ai compris » lança Rhis, du ton le plus rassurant qu'il puisse trouver en lui.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Jack, mais appréciait Ianto.

« A tout à l'heure » et Rhis coupa la ligne.

En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu normalement, le capitaine se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble de Gwen et sonna à la porte.

Une boule lui coinçait la gorge quand il répondit à l'interphone.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et se précipita dans l'appartement de Gwen et Rhis.

« Doucement, gronda ce dernier, Gwen dort encore. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rhis ? demanda Jack, plus angoissé que jamais, j'ai essayé d'appeler Ianto, mais il ne répond pas, ni chez lui, ni sur son portable. »

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter tout ce que Gwen m'a dit » dit Rhis.

Il raconta tout : la tristesse de Ianto, l'approche de Gwen, le déjeuner et le braquage.

« Il a pris la balle à ma place » entendit Jack derrière lui.

« Gwen, ça va ? » demanda Jack, se levant et s'approchant de son équipière.

« Moi, ça va, mais pas Ianto. » répondit-t-elle hargneusement, stoppant net le capitaine dans son élan.

« Il a pris la balle à ma place » répéta-t-elle.

Puis elle expliqua : « Le braqueur voulait m'avoir et Ianto s'est jeté entre la balle et moi. Il a été touché par ma faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre cette balle. »

« Non ! Tu ne dois pas penser ça » dit Jack.

« Tais-toi, Jack, tu n'étais pas là. Il était allongé au sol, en sang, tellement de sang… » reprit Gwen, aux bords des larmes et la voix chevrotante.

« Et il m'a dit, continua Gwen en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux, que tu serais plus heureux avec moi qu'avec lui. Merde Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Pourquoi je l'ai repoussé, alors que toi, tu l'avais déjà jeté ? C'est de ta faute tout ça Jack »

Et elle détourna la tête comme si elle ne supportait plus de le voir.

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêtait peu à peu.

« Ianto est… mort ? » demanda-t-il doucement, le visage livide.

Silence.

Gwen le regarda de nouveau et sa colère s'envola. Elle s'approcha de Rhis et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

« Pas encore, dit-elle, les yeux baissés, il n'a plus aucune envie de vivre. En aurait-il seulement une ? Il n'a pas de famille, aucun ami en dehors de nous, si on peut encore se dire être ses amis, et il n'a pas d'amour… » finit-elle en levant les yeux furtivement vers Jack.

« Je dois le voir, dit durement Jack, maintenant »

Durant le trajet qui les mena à l'hôpital, le visage de Jack était resté dur, impassible et fermé. « Sans aucune expression » pensa Gwen en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du blessé.

Jack resta un moment sur le seuil, observant les différents tuyaux qui reliaient Ianto à la vie.

Puis il s'approcha doucement et prit la main de son amour dans la sienne et la caressa avec son pouce.

Gwen s'avança à son tour et prit la main libre de Ianto.

Rhis resta en retrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, sans parler, partageant ensemble la douleur de voir un être cher entre la vie et la mort, et en même temps se réconfortant mutuellement.

Ils étaient de nouveau unis, ils étaient de nouveau Torchwood.

« Gwen, tu peux me laisser un moment seul avec lui, s'il te plait ? » murmura Jack.

« Bien sûr » répondit Gwen.

Elle fit le tour du lit, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son patron et sortit de la chambre, en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari.

Une fois seul, Jack se laissa aller.

Il tomba à genoux devant le lit de Ianto, toujours aussi immobile, et pleura, pleura son amour, se maudissant en même temps de sa stupidité.

Il porta la main de Ianto à son front, à sa joue, pour finir par l'embrasser.

Puis il se mit à parler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et comme il aurait dû le faire dès le départ.

« Ianto, excuse-moi. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je suis stupide, vaniteux et casse-pied. Je me crois irrésistible, alors qu'en réalité je suis pitoyable. Je crois être un héro, alors que je suis un lâche. Je me suis enfui à la première difficulté au lieu de lui faire face. Mon Dieu ! Ton amour pour moi était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, et je l'ai rejeté, et je t'ai rejeté, et tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas assumer une telle responsabilité. Je suis un lâche. Je t'en prie, vit, bat-toi. Tu es un être tellement exceptionnel. Je ne mérite pas cette immortalité alors que toi tu vas… Non je refuse, tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas vivre et quand tu seras rétabli, tu vas me mettre une bonne raclée, comme je l'ai mérité, et je passerai le reste de ma vie à tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je partirai ou je resterai avec toi, mais pour décider de cela, tu dois me le dire Tu dois te réveiller. Ianto je t'aime, je t'en supplie vit, reviens vers moi. Réveille-toi. »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup de parler.

La main de Ianto dans la sienne avait bougé. Il en était sûr.

Jack se releva et croisa les yeux de son amour.

« Ianto » dit-il tout heureux, puis il appuya sur l'appel d'urgence.

Une équipe médicale se précipita dans la chambre et virent le capitaine exultant de joie « Il est réveillé. »

« Eloignez-vous, Monsieur, s'il vous plait. » s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton neutre, tout en l'éloignant du blessé.

Le médecin expliqua à Ianto « Je vais vous enlever le tube dans votre gorge. » Ce qu'il fit très rapidement.

Jack en profita pour se rapprocher du lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ianto croisa son regard.

« Va-t-en » croassa-t-il péniblement, mais d'une manière parfaitement audible.

Le sourire, puis Jack disparurent.

Le capitaine était sorti précipitamment de la chambre, passant devant Rhis et Gwen interloqués.

Il se mit à courir.

Une fois dehors il se plia en deux et pleura.

Il laissa ressortir toute l'angoisse d'avoir cru Ianto mort, mais il s'avait désormais qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus il y a moins d'une semaine : Ianto était sorti de sa vie, définitivement, il ne voulait plus du capitaine Jack Harckness.

TBC

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...


	7. Chapter 7

10 – Fin

Un mois s'écoula doucement, ponctué par des missions de routine, un weevil par ci, un petit problème de faille par là. Rien de vraiment bien important.

Gwen allait rendre visite tous les jours à Ianto, d'abord à l'hôpital, puis chez lui.

Jack demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais s'abstenait d'aller voir son amour.

Ianto refusait de le voir.

Le capitaine avait enfin expliqué son comportement à Gwen, pourquoi il avait rejeté Ianto et pourquoi il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Gwen compatissait, mais lui en voulait aussi.

Ils avaient failli perdre leur ami par sa faute.

Même si elle ne le lui disait pas en face, Jack lisait ses reproches sur son visage.

Puis vint le jour où Ianto repris son travail.

Il regarda à peine Jack, fit son café magique et se mit à son travail quotidien : plus d'un mois d'absence avait laissé des dégâts au hub.

Jack prit sa tasse et s'enferma dans son bureau.

« Et voilà Jack. Il est revenu. Maintenant tu t'accroches et tu fais tout pour te faire pardonner. Ca ne sera pas facile mais tu y arriveras » pensa-t-il en sentant sa tasse.

Il sourit, le café magique de Ianto lui avait beaucoup manqué et il arriverait à faire la paix avec son concepteur, il avait la vie devant lui.

Le soir arriva.

« Bon allez, je m'en vais. » dit Gwen.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-elle à Ianto.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec un sourire, je voudrais finir de redonner un aspect propre aux bureaux ce soir. J'ai tout le reste à faire pour demain. »

« Ne te fatigue pas trop, c'est ton premier jour » dit-elle ravie de le voir sourire à nouveau. Ianto avait gardé son masque impassible toute la journée.

Elle sortit, un peu inquiète quand même de laisser Ianto et Jack ensemble, mais bon, elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec Ianto durant sa convalescence, pour que celui-ci la croit quand elle lui affirmait que Jack était raide dingue de lui.

Jack l'aimait, mais Ianto avait encore du mal à y croire.

« J'espère qu'il va m'écouter et parler à Jack, pensa-t-elle en arrivant sa voiture, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. »

Ianto prépara deux tasses de café et rejoignit Jack à son bureau.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et regarda Jack assis à son bureau.

Celui-ci avait levé la tête en entendant Ianto arrivé.

Il le dévorait des yeux.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de Ianto.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il la gorge étranglée.

Il fit encore un pas.

Ianto était toujours immobile, le visage neutre et les deux tasses à la main.

Jack lança son va-tout : « Je t'aime Ianto Jones »

« Gwen avait-elle raison ? Cela faisait un mois qu'elle argumentait sur cet amour supposé de Jack. » pensa Ianto.

Ianto tressaillit.

Jack récupéra les tasses et les posa sur l'armoire basse toute proche.

Il se retourna de nouveau de Ianto, mais garda la tête baissée.

« J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais » reprit Jack, inquiet du silence de son compagnon.

« OK. Gwen a raison. Je ne veux plus me battre pour survivre, je veux vivre » pensa de nouveau Ianto.

La main de Ianto se posa sous le menton de Jack et releva sa tête.

Jack regarda droit dans les yeux de Ianto.

Ce dernier s'approcha et lui embrassa timidement les lèvres.

Mais il en fallait plus au capitaine, il était en manque.

Il reprit le baiser de Ianto beaucoup plus passionnément et dévora ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à sa langue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

Jack souriait : Ianto avait répondu à ses baisers avec autant de plaisirs et de désirs que lui-même.

« Ne considère pas que je t'ai totalement pardonné. Tu as du travail à faire avant, dit Ianto, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Il embrassa encore et encore son capitaine, son amour.

11 – Extrait du journal de Ianto Jones

Je suis au paradis.

Jack m'aimes, il me l'a dit aujourd'hui et il m'a embrassé avec une telle passion.

Je ne doute pas un instant de ses paroles.

Je sais au fond de moi, que je le laisse s'en sortir à bon compte après m'avoir rejeté comme il l'a fait, mais je l'aime, et je refuse de gâcher une seule seconde de ma vie à lui en vouloir.

Il est immortel, il ne peut pas mourir, alors que moi si.

Je veux passer toute ma vie avec lui.

Il a déjà plus de deux mille ans, pour lui dix années correspondent à une seconde.

Alors combien de temps me reste-t-il avant de mourir de vieillesse : quarante, cinquante ans maximum.

Donc le temps que je passerai auprès de Jack sera pour lui l'équivalent d'à peine cinq secondes.

Je veux qu'il se souvienne de ces cinq secondes comme les plus belles de sa vie.

Je veux que ces cinq secondes restent pour l'éternité le souvenir d'un amour infini, d'une joie sans fin, d'un partage éternel, d'une étincelle qui a allumé un feu grégeois dans son cœur.

Je t'aime Jack Harckness et je ferai tout pour toi.

FIN

Fini le sadisme.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine


End file.
